When the Dead Walk Among Us
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Fem!Harry(Rose) move to Japan a little while ago, and started school, ending up in the same class as Rei, Hisashi, Takagi, and Takashi. Befriending Hirano and Takashi almost immediatley, she sticks close when the Zombie Apocolypse kicks into gear. Now she's got to meet up with the only survivors of the Weasley's(her brothers) Ron and the Twins. No Magic! M for gore.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own this, except for peices of the plot and any OC's I toss in to reak havoc.**_

_**Warnings: Fem!Harry. Character death, gore, total AU of Harry-Potter-Verse, minor/major alterations to HOTD-verse(mostly minor), possible slash, but doubtful.**_

* * *

She frowned, seeing the pink haired genius- Takagi Saya- come back to class. Still, her only friend at this school save Hirano, wasn't in class.

She glanced over at Rei and shook her head slightly. The girl in general was alright, but she didn't really care for her. Reminded her too much of her old-and dead- friend Ginny Weasley.

She'd moved here shortly after the man who murdered her parents was caught. Tom Riddle- aka Voldemort by his gang the Death Eaters- had slaughtered the Weasley family for taking her in and raising her. The only ones of the family left had moved here with her to get away from the publicity of it, and the memories. George, Fred and Ron Weasley, her brothers in all but blood and name.

She herself was Rose Potter, daughter of a lord and lady from Britain. She had her mother's toxic green eyes and lean, athletic runner build. She had her father's messy black hair that fell to her lower back, braided tightly over her left shoulder. The lightning bolt scar on her forehead had faded after years, barely distinguishable- thankfully. She hated it, as it was Riddle's way of trying to claim her as his. Bastard.

She looked up, jumping as Takashi slammed the door open to the classroom.

"Komuro, you couldn't be happy just skipping my class?" The teacher complained, but he was ignored.

Takashi stalked up to both her and Rei where they sat next to each other, yanking Rei up but meeting Rose's eyes. "Come on, we're leaving."

Hisashi, another classmate, stood p. "Takashi, what's going on?"

"People were just killed at the front gate, no bullshit." He answered, looking back at him.

Rose got a bad feeling as the other three talked, looking up from where she'd stood when Rei was slapped. Ouch, that had to hurt. "I'm with Takashi, I have a bad feeling about this, and usually my gut's right. Let's go." Rose supplied quietly, urging Rei forward. Takashi tossed her a grateful look.

"What, did you forget something?" Takashi questioned as they reached a few supply lockers.

"If what you said is true, we need weapons, right? Here, Rei." Hisashi answered.

"What about you?"

"I've got a black belt in karate. And you, Potter-san?"

"You think my brothers would let me out of the house without protection?" Rose snorted, raising up her skirt a fraction to reveal the holsters on her thighs. She slipped out a pair of trench knives.

Takashi made a noise in the back of his throat. "You and sharp pointy objects." He muttered.

Her lips twitched. "Can it, Komuro." She retorted playfully.

The intercom clicked. They bolted towards the roof before the screaming even stopped. It didn't take a genius to know students would stampede the halls in seconds.

Years of training alongside her brothers and sister to protect themselves from the Death Eaters kicked in. "We need a vantage point, somewhere we can see everything around us, an open space." She announced. "But somewhere we can protect ourselves and not be caught up in the chaos."

Hisashi nodded in agreement, "Roof is the best bet then, we can barricade ourselves up there."

Rei glanced at her. "How'd you know that?" She questioned, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Logic." She answered. '_So, 110 was busy…meaning that this probably isn't just happening in the school, either. I hope- wait! Takashi had his phone, but I have mine! Rose you baka!_' She flipped the black device out, hitting the speed dial and pressing it to her ear, gripping her knives as she watched Hisashi get bit saving Rei.

"_Rose!_"

"Ron!" She said in relief, following the trio up onto the roof. "Are you and the twins safe?"

"_As soon as we heard, we got supplies and barricaded ourselves into the house. Where are you? Are you safe?_"

"School roof." She answered, "Shit- hold on, I'll call you back." She slipped it back into her pocket, stabbing one of the damn things in the eye and whirling around, and letting her foot slam into the head of another as it went at her friend. The sickening crunch of bone and the squirt of blood made memories come up, but she pushed them down.

Thirty seconds later, she decided why she didn't like Rei. Fan girl. Getting all bright eyed and mushy when Hisashi saved her. Jeez, good way to get killed. And now, with them barricaded up on the observatory club's area, she called her brother back.

"_Good, you had us worried, Twitch._" He said the second he answered.

"Don't call me that!" She retorted. The ignored the others as they looked at her in confusion, but looked up when Takashi spoke.

"Who are you talking to, Rose?"

"My brother."

"_Look, where are you guys going to head? We'll try to meet you there with whatever we've got._"

"Not sure, Ron. I'll send you the address when we get there, and we'll stay as long as we can for you to arrive. I've got to go, better save my phone's battery. Love you."

"_We love you too._" Three voices said it, she shook her head and hung up.

"So…you were bit." She finally said, interrupting the three conversing teens. "You know what that means, right?"

Hisashi looked down, glanced at Rei then back at her. His eyes shifted a final time, landing on the railing he was leaning back against. "Yeah…"

Rei folded her hand into a fist. "What do you mean?"

"I'll turn- become one of them." Hisashi said weakly. "Say…Takashi…help me over the railing over there. It's a straight fall to the ground- I won't turn, the impact will kill me…"

Takashi stared at him, glancing at Rei. He looked at Rose, wondering at her ability to remain so calm, and at the detached look she was sending the silver haired senior. It would be better than watching him turn but…

"Allow me. I'd rather Rei-san hate me than Takashi, they've known each other longer." Rose offered, sheathing her knives. She needed to tell Ron to bring clothes, old and present. Who knew who'd need them. She'd ditch everything she didn't need later.

Takashi shook his head. "No. I'll do it."

Rose saw Hisashi whisper something to Takashi, seconds before he tipped and went hurtling to the ground. None of them watched.

_The day the world went to hell, I was told something by my friend._

"_Protect Rei for me, but don't delude yourself and keep saying you love her. We both know you don't- you love someone else."_

_-Komuro Takashi._


End file.
